


(Whouffaldi Drabble) It was Jenny

by Breakingthestandards



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: The doctor has two daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/Breakingthestandards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Kill the Moon and before the new train episode. A silly Drabble explaining who the woman in the shop was (Jenny. The Doctor's daughter). Old prompt fill now uploaded to AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Whouffaldi Drabble) It was Jenny

They were meant to be together. That’s what the lady in the shop knew and that’s what she aimed for. Clara’s life was so intertwined with the Doctor’s that without a piece of her for him to keep he would cease to exist. Even with two hearts he would not be able to deal with the loss. Perhaps that’s why he tried to keep her interested. He knew he was old now, he knew he was sad because he had changed so much again. He was supposed to be dead and she saved his life only for him to be reborn as a proper alien man. He had to learn again, but how could one learn when one loathed himself? He was insecure and frankly didn’t care about much except for Clara. He dreaded the day that she would stop showing interest in him and walk away. He feared she wouldn’t love him as he was now and although he tried to stop her dates from happening she chose another man over him – and he didn’t even look like the eleventh self of him.

Bitter disappointment. She sent him off but his hearts did not allow him to die just yet. She didn’t cast him out forever. There was still a chance. And thus he filled his time by adventuring without her, but seeking out times and places where he could meet her echoes. Sometimes he spied on them just to see whether they lived a happy live or not. They would all die for him in the end, and it pained him to see that at one point or another they would meet someone who looked like one of his former selves. All her echoes would smile at him, all her echoes tried to seduce him. One echo fell pregnant of a man who looked like his tenth self. It didn’t help to visit her echoes. If anything it made the clenching of his hearts that much worse.

“I don’t understand.” He cried out one day, sitting on the stairs of what used to be a government building in the year 6024. “I did all for her. She just had to say and I obliged. I took her to the utmost spectacular places in the galaxy. I showed her riches, wonders. I bought her new dresses and dare I say nightgowns. What made her look into the other man’s eye? What made her hate me?”

Though he knew instantly that hating him was quite a natural and easy thing to do. Many of the people he’d met in his life had claimed to do so before. Had he really become so senseless and careless?

“Oi, Silly old man.”

The Doctor turned his head to the woman who addressed him. Her hat and sunglasses kept pretty much everything that could have revealed her identity hidden but the Doctor could see a few golden locks round her head.

“Are you addressing me?” He asked, pointing at his chest.

“Who else looks old and frail here.” He had no reply to that. “I think you should go to earth: year 2025, Glasgow.” She pressed a card into his hand. “I’ll be expecting you.”

Before the Doctor knew what was going on she was gone.

The Doctor, in his twelfth regeneration, never really liked following commands. His only exceptions were made when it involved women he needed to impress. But mostly just Clara. For a while he toyed with the idea of visiting the address on the card, but he decided against it and travelled to spy on two more of Clara’s echoes. He also attempted to get into ancient Rome to visit mount Pompeii but for some vague reason the Tardis never let him.

Eventually he gave in and when he arrived at the address he found himself in a hotel where he was greeted pleasantly and sent to the second floor. “Mr Smith, we were expecting you.”

“Well, That’s good. I wasn’t expecting me.”

“Your girls explained.”

“Girls?” He decided not to ask any questions and instead made his way to the appointed hotel room. It was opened by a blonde who wore a huge smile.

“Wait! Hold on! I know that face.” The Doctor rubbed his temples. “No wait. Shut up. Shut up! I know you.”

But he didn’t need to guess for the girl had flung her arms around him. “Daddy!”

“Good heavens! Jenny! But how? You’re alive?” The Doctor did his utmost to rid himself of the girl who clung around him. She quickly let go and apologized. “I’m sorry. I forgot, you don’t like hugging in this form of you, do you? Oops. Well, my mistake. Come in.” She closed the door behind him.

“Before I explain how it is that I’m still alive I want you to meet someone else who is also very important.” She said.

“Important? But who could be more important than you?” The Doctor was cut short when a petite brunette appeared in the hallway. She smiled shyly when she greeted him. “Hello, father.”

The Doctor stumbled backwards. It had been just one single step but it had been enough to get him cornered with his back against the shut door. “No. what are you playing. Some kind of horrid joke. Jenny, is this even real?” Then he considered the interference of aliens and cursed at them. “I’ll find you. I know what you’re doing. You’re using my weaknesses against me. Well… I’ll not let you beat me. Two can play this game.”

It took both girls to calm him down. “Father please, look at me.” The brunette said, but the Doctor shook his head and kept averting his eyes.

“I can’t, I can’t. This is cruel. Cruel, Jenny.” Instead he was looking at his blonde daughter again. He remembered her, he remembered how she came out of his DNA.

“It’s not cruel, doctor.” She said, still smiling although now it was strained. “Why would it be cruel?”

“Because she’s gone. She’s slipped out of my hands. I might never ever reach her again. She’s lost to me. Gone.” He lamented.

“He’s still from early on.” The brunette worriedly said.

“Yes, but this needs to happen.” Jenny sternly said. Her words ended the Doctor’s quiet lamenting. “Dad, We have limited time. I need you to look at me and listen to me, all right?” The Doctor locked eyes with her and nodded. What did he have to lose?

“We’re doing something naughty because you’re not allowed to see us yet. We’re interfering with our own time lines here, in a way. Now, this is really important. I need you to look at Clarissa. Is that okay? Can you do that for me?”

“Clarissa? Her?” He almost looked at the brunette but didn’t. “What torture is this. Even the name…”

“Shut up, dad. Look at her for me, can you do that?” Jenny watched him intently and finally, though mostly out of curiosity, the Doctor turned his head and looked at the other girl.

Her hair was longer, it curled more, her eyes a mixture of blue and grey rather than brown but there was little mistake. This girl looked a lot like Clara. Others might call him crazy for it because although she was 5 foot 1 and had brown hair she could have been anyone’s child. But this girl really stirred all memories the Doctor had of his former companion. No – he chided himself – she might still travel with him. Perhaps she wasn’t lost to him yet. Clara.

“Good.” Jenny said, interrupting his thoughts. “Now pay attention, we don’t have much minutes left.”

Clarissa was shrinking under her father’s fierce gaze and tried to hide herself behind her hair. It wasn’t a very successful attempt. “I find this really scary, father, because I know you but you don’t know me yet. I’m so scared I’ll mess something up.”

“You probably will, Cla-Clarissa. But if it’s so very important you can tell me and screw up all you want. I’m your father, remember? You can tell me anything.” It took him a lot to say that, especially to a girl he didn’t know and whose semblance made his hearts hurt. But it felt right. And upon hearing his words Clarissa clearly grew bolder until she was sending off these waves of confidence he recognized from Clara. She was definitely Clara’s child. But his? His hearts ached.

“Daddy,”  Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder and waited for the doctor to shake it off. He didn’t and she was slightly surprised as she continued talking to him. “There are some really mean people interfering with our time lines. Usually it is Clara who can save you, but she’s mostly around when the Cybermen are involved. This is… different. We can’t give you details yet but we know that Clarissa’s existence is at stake here. If they win then Clara will not give birth to her.”

“Does she die? Or does she simply walk away from me?” The Doctor asked. Clarissa seemed shocked but Jenny told her to be quiet.

“That’s a choice you will have to make and always had to make. If you think letting her go is the best than Clarissa will not be born. But we both know you’re a man who knows what he wants and sometimes, sometimes he can get it.” Jenny whispered in his ear and the Doctor grunted.

“And how would you know what I want?”

“Because if we play this right we’ll be a family. For however long or short a time, you want us, dad. You don’t want to be alone and you need us.”

“So it was you who gave Clara my number at the shop?”

Jenny sighed. “What if? I knew you two had to get together.”

“How?”

“Because I’d met Clarissa and-“ she hesitated and shook her head. “We met during our travels in time and space and found out we’re sisters. I’ve always wanted to have a sister.” She smiled again.

“And you?” The Doctor’s penetrating stare now turned to Clarissa.

“I like the live I have, even if there have been really bad moments.”

“Then what do I need to do to keep you safe?” The Doctor asked.

“Don’t abandon mama.” Clarissa replied.

“Play along with the lady of the Nether sphere. Keep pursuing Clara. There’s an evil plot planned for her but the result will be Clarissa and-“ Jenny looked away.

“And?” The Doctor sounded patronizing and Jenny swallowed and was clearly holding back some vital information.

“And more.”

“More what?”

“The important thing is that you don’t give up. Clara is thinking the wrong things of the future right now. But she will be with you. Just focus on keeping her by your side and focus on the evil lady with her evil plan.”

“Would your warning not change the future?” The Doctor rasped.

“Too late for that anyway.” Jenny said.

“There’s a third force going to interfere and we cannot have you change your mind. If you give in, if you give up-“ Clarissa turned away sadly.

“We’ll have to leave.” Jenny moved to the door. “There’s champagne in the cabinet, dad. It’ll probably be a while until we meet again.” She winked at him.

“It’ll probably be a bit over nine months till we meet again.” Clarissa said before she carefully hugged her father who had by now turned red.

“I – Yes.” There wasn’t really going to be much sense coming out of his mouth now any way.

One final hug – with a lot of protest from the Doctor – and both Jenny and Clarissa had gone.

“I wonder what they really wanted of me.” The Doctor mused as he walked back to his Tardis, clinging a bottle of champagne to his side. “Not giving up on Clara? Hah! I feel like a bloody stalker. Then again, I’ve done many bad things in my life and she does already hate me, what’s another offence to my list?”

And he entered the Tardis.


End file.
